


It Feels Kinda Nice

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does it because it’s fucking cold, that’s the only reason. The only reason Mickey holds his dumb boyfriend’s hand is because it’s cold and he needs the extra warmth, there’s no question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Kinda Nice

They were walking back home from the Gallagher house, the darkening sky making the winter air around them even more bitter. Ian was shivering slightly, and yeah Mickey’s heart clenched a little at the sight, but not enough to wrap his arm around him or any of that shit. And yeah, maybe Mickey was cold and shivering too, but he was _fine_  he wasn't going to whine about it, they were almost home anyway. Except the walk back home seemed to be taking hours, and neither of them were talking, their lips were too frozen. Mickey looked over at Ian again and noticed his shivering had increased, he rolled his eyes. Ian was cold-blooded, he always hoards the sheets in bed and turns the heat up in the house when he thinks Mickey isn't looking, so being out in below freezing temperatures practically made him turn into a human popsicle.

 

Slowly, he reaches over and laces their gloved hands together, giving Ian’s a slight squeeze. He does it because it’s fucking cold, that’s the only reason. The only reason Mickey holds his dumb boyfriend’s hand is because it’s cold and he needs the extra warmth, there’s no question. Though, he does have to admit holding Ian’s hand feels nice, but only kinda nice. And the small smile playing on Ian’s chapped lips is kinda nice to see too. Actually, it’s kinda awesome because Mickey put that smile there, so he can’t help but smile back. The rest of the way they walk in silence, shuffling through the snow and letting out puffs of breath into the frigid night air. But they never let go of each other’s hands, not once.

 

Two weeks later Mickey does it again, then one week later, then he finds himself holding Ian’s hand almost every day. He doesn't even know who initiates it anymore, but he doesn't care- it feels kinda nice.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hand holding is my weakness...


End file.
